Mine
by LilithDarkness
Summary: Bunnymund is obsessed. Thanks to the guest who reviewed to tell me to up the rating. Thanks friend XD


_He is MINE! He will always be MINE!_

The words chanted through Aster's every thought. No matter how much he tried to distract himself, be it with Guardian meetings or preparing for the next Easter, those possessive words quickly ripped through. Sometimes they almost deafen him.

Today was one of those days.

Jack had been late for a Guardian meeting and Aster was sent to fetch him. Everything had been ok, even _that_ voice, had been quiet for a little while, that was until Aster had exited his tunnel.

In the second it had taken Aster to spot Jack and register what was going on, _that_ voice started screaming in his head. They left little room for Bunny to think, but what little room there was Bunny used it.

In front of him was Jack's lake in Burgess. On the ice was Jack and Jamie. They were only ice-skating and Jamie seemed to be having difficulty keeping his balance. To help him out Jack was stood in front of him, they were holding each other's hands as Jack pulled Jamie along.

A few seconds later Jamie seemed to trip causing him to collide into Jack, who quickly wrapped his arms around the younger boy.

 _That's too close! Break them apart! He is MINE! I refuse to give him up! He has always and will always BELONG TO ME!_

Before Aster could stop himself, he charged towards the lake.

"Oi! Frostbite!"

Jack and Jamie spun towards him. Jack's usual smirk settled on his face.

"Hey there Kangaroo. What are you doing here?"

Aster felt his pupils narrow. _That_ voice came back but quieter this time.

 _Yes. Continue to call ME Kangaroo. Show ME that smirk. Look only at ME! YOU are MINE!_

"You're late for the meeting."

Jack's eyes widened.

"Opps I forgot. Sorry Bunny."

Jack quickly helped Jamie to stand straight and pulled him to the lakes edge. Once at the edge Jamie quickly changed from his skates into his trainers before running through the trees, waving to both the spirits as he goes. Aster notices Jack's eyes follow the boy even after he is out of sight.

 _NO! Don't do that. Stop looking at him. Look at ME! Never stop looking at ME! Remember who you belong to! You BELONG to ME!_

"Come on Frostbite. We are late enough as it is."

Jack turns towards Aster giving him his full attention, his usually playful smirk playing on his lips.

"Open up the tunnel then Bunny. It's about time I prove once and for all who the fastest is between us."

"Oh you don't want to race a rabbit mate."

Bunnymund opens a tunnel and both spirits dive into it. As they run, or in Jack's case fly, through it laughter and taunts are swapped between them.

 _That's right. Pay attention to ME! Focus on ME! NEVER look away from ME!_

The race ends too quickly as they arrive back at the North Pole. After a 5 minute argument over who won the race, everyone sat down and began the meeting.

Aster find himself back at Jack's lake.

"Oi! Frostbite, you here?"

He waited a few moments before he spotted the winter spirit flying towards him.

"Hey Bunny. Aren't you usually busy preparing for Easter at this time of year?"

"Yeah. That's why I'm here. I need your help."

Jack leaned against his staff.

"Wait! You need MY help? You hate me even entering Australia, You never let me enter the warren this close to Easter."

Aster folded his arms over his chest.

"Yeah well this is a special occasion. I just want you around in case Pitch gets any funny ideas. That's all."

Jack looked a little shocked.

"Oh… Ok let's get going then."

Aster smiled before opening a tunnel.

"Thanks mate. You don't know how much this means to me."

Jack smiles.

"It's no problem Bunny."

The two males once again drop in to the tunnel.

North paces in his workshop, he had summoned the Guardians. Tooth and Sandy where the first to arrive, Bunny arrived soon after.

"What's wrong mate?"

North stopped pacing for a moment to look that them.

"It's Jack."

All the Guardians stiffened.

"What about sweet tooth North?"

"I haven't heard or seen him in weeks. I visited Jamie and it has been the same for him. No snow has fallen for days. I believe Jack is missing."

Toothiana cover her mouth with her hands. Sandy stopped floating, sand images rapidly changing above his head. And Aster… Aster stood there staring at North. His expression was clouded and unreadable.

"Are you sure North? Maybe Frostbite did his usual disappearing trick to some place cold."

North shook his head.

"I checked. There is no sign of Jack anywhere. He doesn't go this long without visiting. Not since he became a guardian anyway."

Bunnymund stepped forward.

"Right then we all search. We search until we find him or find some sort of clue to what's happened to him."

North nods.

"I believe this is the best course of action."

Toothiana and Sandy nod before darting out of the room. Bunny opens the tunnel and quickly starts racing through it.

The tunnel leads Aster to a dark cave. The only light available is a couple of candles scattered along the walls. There is no entrance or exit to the cave, not unless you use Aster tunnels. Aster designed it that way.

In the center of the room was a shallow hole. It was lined with blankets, pillows and anything else Aster could find to make the perfect nest.

Hidden under a couple of the blankets was a figure. Aster quietly crosses the cave to the nest.

"Hey there Snowflake I'm back. Sorry I took so long. I know you don't like being left on your own but I have to deal with the others. They have final realised your missing. Don't worry though I'll take enough evidence so they stop looking. Then we can be together. Just you and me.

You'd like that wouldn't you Snowflake? Snowflake?"

Aster crouches next to the nest and removes the blanket. Under lies a naked Jack Frost. His wrists bound together and attached to a metal loop secured to the edge of the nest. Blue eyes pierce through the dimly light cave, tears flowing from them.

Aster climbs into the nest and holds the winter spirit close.

"Shhhhh. No need for tears Snowflake. I know you miss them at the moment but it will pass. Soon all you will need is me just like all I need is you. Once they forget you we will be free to be together forever."

Aster curls around the young spirit. He slowly closes his eyes and lets sleep take him. His final thought before surrendering to the darkness are.

 _Your mine Snowflake. Finally mine._


End file.
